Angle of Justice
by Leafea
Summary: Eine story rund um Hass, Verrat und vorallem Liebe.
1. Qualen

_**Angle of Justice**_

Endlich ist es vollständig fertig. Ich habe beschlossen den Anfang ein wenig zu verlängern. Daher ist der Beginn etwas nach vorn gerutscht. All denen, die den Anfang bereits gelesen haben sei gesagt: Es lohnt sich die überarbeitete Version noch ein Mal zu lesen.

Aber nun: Viel Spaß beim lesen!

_Disclaimer:_  
Ich habe mir die Figuren des HP-Universums nur ausgeliehen um mit ihnen ein wenig zu spielen und zu experimentieren. Wenn ich fertig bin gebe ich sie auch brav wieder zurück.

_Warnung:  
_Charas werden wahrscheinlich OOC.

Dieses Kapitel ist nicht beta gelesen. (Sollte jemand Interesse haben mein/e Beta zu werden, einfach eine Mail schicken. Ich werde jedes Angebot prüfen.)

_Pairings:_ Severus Snape x Hermine Granger

_Rating:_ Ab 16

**Prolog**

Qualen

_† ♥†_

„CRUCIO!"

Ein unerträglicher Schmerz durchzog den Körper des Mannes, der nun direkt zu den Füssen des Dunklen Lords lag und sich krümmte. Nur langsam wichen die Krämpfe und der Schmerz aus seinen Muskeln.

Erst einmal, in seinem gesamten Leben, hatte der Mann einen solch alles verzehrenden Schmerz am eigenen Leib erfahren. Diese Qualen, so hatte er sich geschworen, wollte er nie wieder spüren. Sie waren das Ergebnis der schwersten Fehlentscheidung seines Lebens gewesen.

Damals hatte er gerade die Schule beendet und sah einer hoffnungslosen Zukunft entgegen. Schon in seiner Schulzeit war er ein Einzelgänger gewesen, der von allen verachtet und verletzt wurde. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er sich nach Respekt und Verständnis gesehnt. Ersteres hatte er schon bald im Kreise der Todesser gefunden. Das Verständnis, für ihn und sein Handeln, hatte er jedoch bis heute bei noch niemanden entdeckt.

Noch immer lag er zusammengekrümmt auf dem kalten Steinboden in Riddle Manor. Er war kaum in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Wollte er jedoch überleben musste er auf dem schnellsten Wege von hier fort. Nur würde allein der Versuch zu fliehen schon ausreichen um von Voldemort zum Tode verurteilt zu werden. Ihm blieb also nichts Anderes übrig als erst einmal abzuwarten was noch geschehen würde.

Plötzlich wurde der Mann unsanft an den Schultern gezogen und wieder auf seine Füße gestellt. Nur schwerlich gelang es ihm aufrecht stehen zu bleiben und nicht gleich wieder in sich zusammen zu sinken.

Wieder stiegen Erinnerungen, an seine Weihe als Todesser, in ihm auf. Damals konnte er sicher sein das er die Tortur überleben würde. Denn hätte man ihn nicht wirklich in den Kreis der Todesser aufnehmen wollen, dann wäre er nicht bis in das Schloss der Dunklen Lords gebracht worden.

Jetzt war die Situation jedoch eine Andere.

Er wusste nicht ob seine Position als Spion aufgeflogen war.

Wäre er enttarnt worden, dann würde nun ein Qualvoller Tod auf ihn warten.

Verräter des Lords wurden oftmals über Tage hinweg gefoltert und vergewaltigt egal ob männlich oder weiblich.

Es wurde nie eine Ausnahme gemacht.

So in seine eigene Vergangenheit und mögliche Zukunft vertieft hatte er nicht die leise zischende Stimme seines Meisters vernommen, die seine Qualen nur noch verschlimmert hatte.

Man sollte ihn in den Verliesen eine angemessene Züchtigung zukommen lassen.

Umgehend wurde er unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Zwei weitere Todesser hatten ihn an den Handgelenken gepackt und diese auf seinen Rücken gedreht.

Augenblicklich kehrte der unendlich Schmerz des Cruciatus in seine Glieder zurück.

Hätte man ihn nicht gehalten, dann läge er jetzt wieder zusammengerollt auf dem Steinboden des Manors.

Die beiden Todesser zogen ihn vehement hinter sich her, da er nicht mehr in der Lage war sich selbst fortzubewegen.

In den Kerkern wurden seine Handgelenke in Ketten gelegt. Man hatte ihn mit dem Gesicht zur Wand fest gekettet. Sein Körper hing an der Wand herab, als sei er nur noch eine leblose Hülle.

Nun wurden auch seine Füße in Ketten gelegt.

Der Mann nahm leises Gemurmel hinter sich war. Plötzlich war er fast vollständig entkleidet. Seine schwarzen Shorts waren das Einzige was er noch am Leib trug.

Laute Schritte hallten in dem kalten, düsteren Kerker wieder.

Angst stieg in die Glieder der gefesselten Person.

Die Mischung aus Angst und Schmerz lähmte ihn.

Ein Schmerz durchzog unvermittelt seinen Körper, wie eine Feuerwalze.

Das Zentrum des Schmerzes war ein langer Striemen auf seinem Rücken. Hinterlassen von einem Peitschenhieb.

Ein zweiter Schlag erfolgte unmittelbar auf den Ersten. Der Schrei, welcher die Kehle des Mannes verlies, hallte nicht nur im Kerker wieder. Das Echo des Schreis war selbst im entlegensten Winkel des Manors zu vernehmen.

Scheinbar vergingen Stunden während der Folter.

Die Erlösung einer Ohnmacht wollte jedoch nicht von dem gequälten Todesser besitz ergreifen. Anscheinend hatten seine Peiniger eine Möglichkeit um ihn vor der Bewusstlosigkeit, nach der er sich so sehr sehnte, fern zu halten.

Er hatte die Hoffnung auf Erlösung schon aufgegeben, als der die Tür zur Folterkammer aufgestoßen wurde.

Es war Lucius Malfoy.

Der Mann konnte ihn zwar nicht sehen, jedoch würde er diese Stimme immer wider erkennen, waren sie doch einst Freunde und Klassenkammeraden.

„Hört auf!", befahl er.

„Der Lord hat mir persönlich aufgetragen ihn von den Qualen zu erlösen."

Schritte waren zu vernehmen.

Die Tür fiel wieder zu.

Dann war es still.

Totenstill.

Erneut stieg Panik in dem Mann auf.

Würde sei Leben jetzt enden.

Würde Lucius ihn hier und jetzt umbringen.

Was hatte Voldemort ihm genau befohlen.

Tausende solcher Gedanken schossen ihm nun durch den Kopf

Jede Faser seines geschundenen Körpers spannte sich unter höllischsten Schmerzen an.

Alle Gedanken liefen nun auf einen Punkt zu.

Den Tod.

Doch wollte er nicht sterben.

Nicht so.

Er wusste, dass er den Tod verdiente.

Zu viele Menschen hatten durch ihn den Tod gefunden. Da war es nur Gerecht, wenn auch sein Leben vor der Zeit endete.

Aber warum sollte es so geschehen.

Halb nackt an eine Wand gekettet, mit dem Rücken zu demjenigen, der sein Ende einläuten würde.

So konnte es nicht enden.

So durfte es nicht enden.

Wenn er schon hingerichtet wurde, dann wollte er seinem Henker dabei auch in die Augen sehen.

Wie hätte er sich denn wehren könne. Er hatte ja keinen Zauberstab mehr.

Und stablose Magie würde ihn in diesem Zustand sowieso umbringen. Dass wusste aber auch Lucius.

Lucius war unbemerkt von hinten an ihn heran getreten.

Als er ihn leise ins Ohr flüsterte, setzte sein Herz einige Schläge lang aus. Zu unerwartet war die Stimme an sein Trommelfell gelangt.

„Soll ich dir verraten, warum du jetzt hier unten an eine Wand gekettet hängst und nicht mit uns anderen den Dunklen Lord umringst? Willst du erfahren warum man dir das alles angetan hat?"

Der Mann öffnete den Mund. Doch kein Laut verlies seine Kehle.

Selbst das Bewegen seines Kopfes zur Bestätigung fiel ihm schwer.

„Nur wirst du es heute nicht erfahren."

Lucius trat wieder ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Finite incantatem"

Der Mann spürte wie sich die Fesseln um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke lösten. Langsam wand er sich zu Lucius um.

Wieder setzte er zu sprechen an. Doch noch immer verlies keine Silbe seine Kehle.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen. Solltest du noch gehen können, Severus."

_†††_

Der Umriss eines verwundeten Mannes schleppte sich über die verscheiten Ländereien von Hogwarts. Sein Blut färbte den Schnee unter seinen Füßen tief rot.

Jemand der nicht wusste, dass es sich bei der Gestalt um Professor Severus Snape handelte, würde ihn nicht wieder erkennen.

Sein Gang war gebückt und der Umhang blutverschmiert. Das Haar hing ihm strähnig in sein von Schmerzen entstellte Gesicht.

Nur mühsam kam er dem Schloss näher. Zu seinem Leidwesen begann es auch noch zu schneien. Dicke Schneeflocken wehten dem Slytherin entgegen. Das Schneetreiben wurde immer dichter und stärker.

Noch ehe Severus den östlichen Eingang des Schlosses erreicht hatte, verlies ihn sein Bewusstsein und er fiel in sich zusammen.

_† ♥†_

Jetzt bleibt mir nichts Anderes übrig als auf viele Reviews zu hoffen und fleißig am nächsten Kapitel zu schreiben.

Eure Kotori


	2. Erinnerungen Teil 1

Kapitel 1

Erinnerungen

††† Hermine _†††_

Seit Wochen schon kam die junge Gryffindor hierher auf den Nordturm.

Hier war es die meiste Zeit des Tages ruhig. Es war die ideale Atmosphäre um seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen.

Wohin ihre Gedanken wanderten wusste allerdings nur Hermine.

Fast ein Monat wer nun schon vergangen. Damals war es ein es ein Schock gewesen, doch mittlerweile hatte sie sich einigermaßen mit der Realität abgefunden. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten musste Hermine damit klarkommen keine Eltern mehr zu haben. Mann hatte ihre Mutter tot aufgefunden. Sie hatte sich im eigenen Schlafzimmer das Leben genommen. Neben ihr hatte ein letzter verzweifelter Brief, an ihre Tochter, gelegen. Er offenbarte die Abgründe und Schmerzen einer plötzlich endenden tiefen und wahren Liebe.

♥♥♥ _An meine geliebte Tochter, Hermine ♥♥♥_

_Es tut mir leid, dass du es so erfahren musst._

_Ich lebe nicht mehr. _

_Jetzt da du diesen Brief erhalten hast ist es traurige Gewissheit. Mein Leben ist zu Ende. _

_Ich kann deinem Vater nicht die Schuld dafür geben. Dennoch ist er der Grund für meine Entscheidung. _

_Mir fehlt die Kraft um weiter zu leben. _

_Jetzt musst du stark sein._

_Ich will nicht, dass auch dein Leben schon jetzt endet._

_Diese Schuld will ich mir nicht auch noch aufbürden. _

_Es reicht schon wenn ich dich schon jetzt alleine lassen werde. Doch zu sehr schmerzen mich die Erinnerungen. _

_Du hast dein Leben noch vor dir. Gib ihm einen Sinn. Meines hat ihn verloren bevor ich ihn richtig verstanden habe. _

_Es wird schwer für dich sein, bei dem was ich dir noch mit zu teilen habe._

_Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich alleine lassen werde. So ist es auch. Denn auch dein geliebter Vater ist nicht mehr am Leben. Zu früh hat man ihn uns genommen. Mir raubt es den Verstand wenn ich nur daran denken ohne ihn leben zu müssen. Deshalb auch meine Entscheidung, ihm zu folgen. Ich weiß, dass du mir jetzt vorwerfen willst, dich im Stich gelassen zu haben. Aber in meinem Zustand wäre ich dir nur zur Last gefallen als dir zu helfen deinen weitern Weg des Lebens zu gehen. _

_Glaube mir. Ich will nur dein Bestes. _

_††† Deine dich liebende Mutter. †††_

Hermine konnte und wollte es noch immer nicht verstehen. Von einem Moment zum Nächsten hatte sich ihr komplettes Leben verändert. Mit einem Mal war sie eine Vollwaise. Es waren auch keine noch lebenden Verwandten bekannt. Die junge Gryffindor wusste nun nicht wo sie am Ende ihres Schuljahres hin sollte. Es war zwar noch mehr als ein halbes Jahr Zeit, doch wollt der Gedanke ihr nicht aus dem Sinn gehen.

In ihr Elternhaus wollte sie vorerst nicht, so viel stand fest. Bei Ron und seiner Familie wollte sie auch nicht die ganzen sechs Wochen verbringen. Dieser wusste ja noch nicht ein Mal vom Tod ihrer Eltern. Wie sollte sich im dann erklären, warum sie die kompletten Sommerferien bei ihm bleiben wollte. Vor allem, da sie ihn erst vor kurzem hatte abblitzen lassen.

So in Gedanken versunken, lies Hermine ihren Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schweifen. Die Realität holte sie schlagartig auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, als sie eine dunkle Silhouette vom Waldrand her auf das Schloss zu kommen sah. Der Statur nach zu urteilen, musste es ein großer, schwarz gekleideter Mann sein. Hermine erstarrte. Der Schnee unter der Person färbte sich tiefrot. Die junge Frau konnte kaum noch atmen. Panik stieg in ihr auf als sich der Umriss nicht weiter dem Schloss näherte und dann ohne Vorwarnung in sich zusammen sank.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Würde sie nicht auf der Stelle handeln, könnte der Unbekannte dort unten innerhalb einer Stunde nicht mehr am Leben sein.

Ihr Gewissen wäre nicht in der Lage so etwas zu verkraften. Niemand sollte auf solch grausame Weise zu Grunde gehen.

Das wünschte sie nicht einmal ihrem meist gehassten Lehrer, Severus Snape.

Doch was war in dieser Situation besser. Erst den Direktor von dem Vorfall in Kenntnis setzten, oder doch erst nach dem Verwundeten sehen.

Hermine entschied erst den Direktor auf zu suchen und mit ihm gemeinsam hinunter auf das verschneite Gelände zu gehen.

Auf haben Wege zu Dumbledores Büro durchfuhr es sie, wie ein scharfes Messer das Fleisch eines jungen Rehs. Sie kannte ja nicht einmal das Passwort zu seinen Räumen.

Es zu knacken würde für eine Hexe ihres Alters viel zu lange dauern. Somit hatte sie bereits wertvolle Minuten eingebüßt.

Hätte sie sich direkt auf den Weg hinab auf die Ländereien begeben, wäre sie vielleicht schon fast bei dem vermutlich Bewusstlosen Mann angekommen.

Ihr Herz schlug in einem völlig eigensinnigen Rhythmus.

Ihr Verstand drohte aus zu setzten.

Sie konnte ihre Handlungsabläufe kaum noch richtig koordinieren.

Die Panik schien sie zu kontrollieren.

Sie erkannte die Flure, durch die sie jetzt rannte nicht wieder. Alles um sie herum wurde unwichtig, verschwand in Schwärze. Nur noch ein Gedanke fand in ihrem Kopf einen Platz.

‚Sie musste diesen Menschen retten. Egal wer er war und wie seine Vergangenheit aussah.'

Als Hermine endlich das große Eichenportal erreich hatte, glaubte sie Stunden gerannt zu sein. Angst, zu spät gekommen zu sein, machte sich in ihr breit.

Glücklicherweise hatte es aufgehört zu schneien. Dennoch war es ein beschwerlicher Weg bis zu dem Verletzten. Die Schneedecke war gut 30 cm dicht. Jeder Schritt war ein Kampf gegen die Natur für die junge Hexe, die noch immer mit ihrer Panik um die Vorherrschaft in ihrem Geist konkurrierte. Nur langsam bahnte sie sich eine Spur durch den Schnee.

Endlich hatte Hermine es geschafft. Nur noch ein, zwei Schritte trennten sie von dem Mann, dem sie um alles in der Welt das Leben retten wollte. Noch immer färbte sein Blut den Schnee.

Nur langsam beugte sich Hermine über den Mann. Zu groß war die Angst, ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen. Das Blut war in ihren Adern stehen geblieben, so glaubte es zumindest die junge Hexe.

Ihr Herz schien endgültig seinen Dienst zu versagen, als sie bei ihm keinen Puls feststellen konnte. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Nun wollte sie auch wissen wessen Leben auf solch grausamen Weg enden musste. Vorsichtig drehte sie den leblosen Körper so dass sie ihm in die Augen blicken konnte.

Als sie sah wer es war, wollte sie eigentlich nur noch eins.

Weg von hier.

Weg von diesem grausamen Ort.

Weg von ihm.

Es war ihr Lehrer.

Ungehindert liefen ihr nun die Tränen an den Wangen hinab.

Sie konnte sie nicht aufhalten, auch wenn sie den Menschen hasste um den sie nun weinte.

Wie oft hatte sie sich gewünscht das Snape etwas Schlimmes widerfahren würde, doch konnte sie nicht fassen, dass sein Leben nun vorüber sein sollte.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Noch jemand war auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Sie hoffte inständig dass es weder Ron noch Harry war. Keiner von beiden sollte sie in dieser Situation sehen. Niemand sollte sehen, dass sie um den meistgehassten Lehrer dieser Schule trauerte. Wie sollte sie das jemanden erklären? Hermine wusste ja selbst nicht warum.

Die Person war nicht mehr weit von ihnen entfernt.

Immer näher kam das Geräusch von Schnee, der zusammengetreten wurde.

Auf einmal spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie blickte auf, um endlich zu erfahren wer sich noch auf den Weg hier herunter begeben hatte.

Rehbraune Augen trafen auf Himmelblaue.


	3. Erinnerungen Teil 2

_†††_ Dumbledore _†††_

Sorgenvolle, himmelblaue Augen wanderten über die verschneiten Schlossgründe. Der Direktor machte sich langsam, große Sorgen um seinen wichtigsten Schützling. Die Todesserversammlungen dauerten in der Regel eine Stunde, maximal zwei. Severus jedoch war schon seit fast zehn Stunden nicht mehr in Hogwarts an zu treffen. Dumbledore hatte Angst davor ihn zu verlieren. Nicht nur weil Severus sein persönlicher Spion beim Dunklen Lord war. Vielmehr ist Severus in all den Jahren für ihn zu so etwas wie ein eigener Sohn geworden.

Eine schwarze Silhouette, die sich vom Waldrand her dem Schloss näherte, zog plötzlich Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Schockiert musste er feststellen, dass die Person bluten musste, da die eine rote Spur im Schnee hinterließ.

Die Erkenntnis traf den Direktor wie ein Blitzschlag. Hinter dem Umriss konnte sich nur ein Mensch verbergen. Diese war die Einzige die am heutigen Abend noch nicht wieder auf das Schloss zurückgekehrt war.

Es war Severus Snape, der Meister der Zaubertränke.

Dem Schulleiter blieb nicht die Zeit um weiter über das nach zu denken, was seinem Schützling zugestoßen sein könnte, denn dessen Konturen bewegten sich auf einmal nicht mehr näher zum Schloss hin sondern einfach in sich zusammen fielen.

Unverzüglich machte sich Dumbledore auf den Weg hinab auf die Ländereien seiner Schule.

Als er durch das Eichenportal hinaus in die Kälte trat sah er, dass noch eine Weitere Person auf den kritischen Zustand des Professors aufmerksam geworden sein müsste. Leider erkannte er aus der Entfernung nicht wer es war. Zügig aber dennoch auf seine Schritte bedacht ging der Direktor auf Severus bewegungslosen Körper und die neben ihm hockende Person zu.

Schon nach wenigen Metern erkannte er die zweite Person. Es war die beste Schülerin, die je Hogwarts besucht hatte.

Hermine Granger.

Die sonst so lebensfrohe Gryffindor war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer Selbst. Tiefe, von Trauer getränkte Schluchzer wehten zu ihm herüber. Dumbledore konnte und wollte im Moment nicht verstehen, was dieses Mädchen zu ihren Gefühlsregungen trieb.

Mit jedem Schritt nähre zu den Beiden hin, wuchs seine um Severus. Seine Aura wurde zunehmend schwächer. Lange würde er hier Draußen nicht mehr überleben.

Dumbledore legte der jungen Hexe eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, als er direkt hinter ihr stand.

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um.

Ihre rehbraunen Augen trafen sich mit den Seinigen.

Geschockt zog er seine Hand zurück. Ihre Augen waren Tränen verhangen und voller Traurigkeit.

Sie schien zu glauben, dass das Leben von Severus ein jähes Ende gefunden zu haben schien.

„Hermine, es ist noch nicht alles verloren. Noch ist Severus Leben nicht vollkommen verloschen."

Nun spiegelte ihr Gesicht Hoffnung, aber auch Unglaube wider. Doch war die Hoffnung so gering, dass der Unglaube in ihren Augen dominierte.

_†††_ Hermine _†††_

Sie konnte nicht glauben was Dumbledore gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sollte ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke noch am Leben sein. Wie kann so etwas nur möglich sein?

Schlagartig wurde ihr klar, dass sie auf der Stelle handeln musste, wenn sie Severus nicht verlieren wollte. Doch hatte sie nicht die Kraft und die innere Stärke um einen möglichen Verlust nach einem harten Kampf um sein Leben zu verkraften.

Erneut stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Sie versuchte sie zu unterdrücken. Doch je mehr sie es versuchte, umso mehr Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.

Die samtene Stimme des Schulleiters holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. „Wenn wir noch eine Chance haben wollen ihn zu retten müssen wir Severus so schnell wie möglich zu Poppy bringen."

„Ich halte das nicht länger aus", war alles was Hermine dem Direktor noch entgegnen konnte, ehe sie, von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, zusammen brach.

Ihre Augen brannten, als Hermine versuchte sie zu öffnen. Unzählige Tränen mussten ihre Spuren hinterlassen haben. Nur langsam realisierte die junge Hexe, dass sie sich im Krankenflügel befand. Jedoch hatte sie keinerlei Erinnerungen daran wie sie hier her gekommen war. Auch war ihr der Grund für ihren Aufenthalt auf der Krankensstation gänzlich unbekannt.

Ein lautes, schmerzverzerrtes Aufstöhnen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Nur schwerlich schaffte es Hermine, ihre Augen zu öffnen und nach dem Verursacher des Geräuschs Ausschau zu halten.

Es schockierte sie zu tiefst ihren Professor, Severus Snape, in völlig desolaten Zustand, im Nachbarbett vor zu finden.

Nur langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Stunden zurück. Bei all den grausigen Bildern, manifestierte sich eine Grege in Hermines Geist. „Was hatte man Severus Snape nur alles angetan?" Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass eine einzige Person dazu fähig war eine Anderen auf solch grausame Art und Weise zu zurichten. Sie war in ihrer Vergangenheit nur einem Menschen begegnet, dem sie eine solche Kaltherzigkeit zu traute.

Lucius Malfoy.

Voldemort würde niemals selbst die Hände schmutzig machen. Seine Seele war zwar so schwarz wie es nicht einmal die von Satan höchstpersönlich ist. Dennoch waren es immer seine Anhänger die Tod und Schrecken, in seinem Namen, verbreiteten.

Doch warum hatte man Severus so zu gerichtet. Er war doch selbst ein Todesser, zwar als Spion, aber dennoch war er Einer.

Konnte es sein das man ihn enttarnt hatte. Dann hätte man ihn aber wahrscheinlich nicht lebend nach Hogwarts zurückkehren lassen.

Erneut lies ein Stöhnen Hermine aufschrecken. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder hinüber zu ihrem Professor.

Sein Zustand schien sich nicht gerade verbessert zu haben. Hermine hielt es nicht länger in ihrem Bett aus. Zu groß war die sorge um den Mann, der im Bett neben ihr lag und so unvorstellbar litt.

Zögerlich glitt sie aus den Laken und schritt hinüber zum Bett ihres Professors.

Sie selbst verstand nicht was sie dazu bewegte.

Auch wollte sie nicht daran denken was sie sagen sollte, im Falle jemand würde den Raum betreten.

Einige Momente stand das braunhaarige Mädchen einfach nur neben seinem Bett. Dann jedoch zog sie einen nahe stehenden Stuhl herbei und setzte sich wache haltenden an Severus' Bett.

Die junge Hexe wusste nicht wie lange sie so da gesessen hatte, als, wie selbstverständlich, ihre Hände nach einer der Seinigen griffen und sie fest hielten.

Zärtlich begann sei über die markanten Fingerknöchel zu streichen. Danach verfolgte sie den Lauf seines Fingerskeletts mit ihrem Mittelfinger.

Träumerisch schloss sie die Augen als sich etwas um ihre linke Hand schloss.

Als Hermine wieder zu ihm aufblickte musste sie feststellen das er erwacht war.


End file.
